Naive
by kogalove
Summary: France's little sister is so naive and it gets on China's nerves at times. *EDIT* Lemon is now in it.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hetalia or characters just my OC.

*INFO*

Country/state/city: Haiti

Name: Camelia

Hair: Long brown hair tied into a ponytail with a pink bow that she wears it over her shoulder, with a little small curl on her side bang.

Eyes: Blue

Outfit: Long sleeved white shirt with a pink skirt and black marry janes.

Pets: Brown cat with the same curl as her and a pink bow on her tail named Cantal (Is Haiti's nekotalia form to.)

*Very sweet

*Got the bow from China

*Naïve

*Looks up to France and calls him big brother.

*Start Story*

China yelled as Haiti jumped on him wrapping her arms around him "Don't do that were in public, aru!" Haiti giggled and let go and patted China's panda on the head. Haiti smiled and kissed China's cheek making him blush and yell more as she started to walk on, China ran after her as they came to the allies meeting room she pulled the door open and was met by a cry "Haiti where were you!" she smiled at the blonde and said "I was outside waiting for China, sorry big brother." England said "Haiti I honestly don't see why you still call him that. And who would like to be a little sister that perverted frog." Haiti looked at England and said "He'll always be my big brother." She dazed off remembering the time of the Louisiana purchase days, she was brought back by the sound of yelling and saw France yelling at China "What were you doing with my little sister were you defiling her?" China yelled back "As if I'm not a pervert like you!" Haiti sat down as America yelled "Yo dudes, stop it we like totally got to get this thing done I had to stop playing freaking Mario when I had to leave!"

Haiti smiled and hugged China he didn't make as much as a fuss over it because she picked a spot where there weren't a lot of peoples he hugged back and Haiti smiled and said "Bye China call me when you can." China smiled and said "Ok Haiti-chan, aru." Haiti ran off to where France was waiting for her, China watched Haiti run off her skirt fluttering as she ran he sighed and mumbled "Why can't I tell her, aru."

China sat with his arms crossed as he watched Haiti jump on top of that guy what was his name the one who looks like America….Canada yeah that guy she hugged him smiling brightly, China was obviously jealous and all the nations knew it except for Haiti she was so naïve and it just made her cuter. China looked over as someone poked her side and saw Korea he was smiling and said "Go tell her how you feel now. Or I'll claim your man boobs again." China punched his arm and said "Shut up not so loud, aru!" Korea pouted and rubbed his arm and ran off to Hong Kong and groped him. China went back to staring at Haiti now she was being pulled off of Canada by France as the meeting started.

Haiti smiled humming as she petted Cantal she was purring happily on the floor why Haiti laid next to her they were over at China's house at the moment. Haiti looked up as China came in holding a tray with two tea cups on it he put the tray down on the low table and she sat up and took her tea cup and took a sip China watched her smiling and she smiled back. China couldn't help, but think Haiti was so cute when she put her cup down he tackled her down yelling "Soooo kawaiiiii!" Haiti laughed as she fell back, China blushed slightly as he realized that he was on top of her, but he thought she was even cuter at how naïve she was that she didn't even notice their position. Cantal jumped on top of China's back he was surprise and his arms gave way and he fell on top of her, he heard the sound of breath leave her and he blushed bright red and quickly got off of her and helped her up. She looked at him and smiled and said "Dummy be careful." China smiled back and laughed.

Haiti walked into China's room wearing a long sleeved pink shirt and black shorts and her hair was let down going down to her lower back she smiled as China blushed a little and she laid down next to him in bed he said "Haiti-chan it's in proper for a man and women to share a bed when there not married, aru." Haiti smiled and snuggled close to him and said "Not where I come from and no one's around and we always share a bed now shut up and go to bed." She closed her eyes and after a moment her breathing slowed and China knew she was asleep he couldn't help, but smile and stare at her he sighed and closed his eyes.

China walked into the kitchen and found Haiti still in her night clothes and was cooking he couldn't help, but fantasize about if there were married and she was cooking all the time just for him and not for any other man. Haiti turned around and smiled at China and said "Morning China." China sat down and said "Morning Haiti-chan, aru."

As Haiti washed the dishes there was a loud bang and her and China turned around and said a desperate looking France at the door he ran over and pulled Haiti into his arms and said "Haiti there you are! I didn't know where you were I got so worried!" Haiti smiled and said "Big brother I told you that I was staying at China's house for the night, brother your such a dummy." Haiti giggled and France froze and coughed and said "Yes well. I have a date tonight." Haiti smiled and said "Is it that waitress from that diner or that lady from the shopping mall or was it that lady with the big bo-"she was cut off as France put his hand over her mouth and laughed and ran out.

China and Haiti sat outside looking up at the stars and he said "Your brother is a pervert you know that, aru." Haiti giggled and said "Yeah, but big brother means well he just hasn't found that special someone." China chuckled and put his hand on top of hers she just smiled, China leaned over and kissed her cheek Haiti looked at him and smiled. China sighed and said "Your so naïve its cute, but annoying at time like right now, aru." Haiti tilted her head and said "What are doing now?" China smiled and said "This, aru." He leaned in and kissed her Haiti went wide eyed and was about to pull away, but it felt right. She kissed back she knew she wasn't good at kissing being it her first time, but she tried to do what one of France's lady friends said to do when you kiss a guy, so she nibbled China's lower lip and felt him gasp so she glided her tongue into his mouth. China quickly regained himself again and there tongues fought for dominance which of course China one quickly. Soon they broke away a string of saliva still connecting their mouths and Haiti blushed China smiled and said "I love you Haiti-kun, aru." Haiti smiled and said "I love you to China." She then kissed him and China kissed back.

Done. I was thinking of doing a lemon for this tell me if I should.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Hetalia just my OC.

China started to kiss down from her mouth over her chine and down her neck to her top, he stopped and looked up at Haiti and saw her innocent eyes looking at him he sighed at her innocents and kissed her cheek and said "Haiti do you know if I keep kissing you like this we will have sex. Are you ok with that-aru?" Haiti's blue eyes looked into his brown eyes and nodded a slight blush on her dark cheeks.

China smiled and kissed Haiti deeply they both opened their mouths as there tongues fought and Haiti just accepted that China was in charge. When he pulled away he kissed down her neck feverishly and took the hem of her shirt and lifted it up, as Haiti lifted her arms and blushed as her shirt came off showing her red bra. China licked his lips stareing at her bra and fantasizing about what was under it, he just could not wait so he quickly unhooked her bra and ripped it off he marveled at her boobs. He gently took them both into his hands and smiled taking them in how her pink nipples stood out from her tan skin. He leaned down and licked her right nipple causing Haiti to moan making him smile he wanted to hear more of her noises so he started lapping at her right nipple after a few minutes he switched all the while Haiti moaned her hands clenching and unclenching from the pleasure.

Haiti gasped as she felt both her nipples become hot when she looked down she saw both her nipples in China's mouth; he sucked them like a little kitten wanting milk making her giggle. She was brought back when she felt a slight pain and knew China had nipped at her nipples when she zones out making her moan. She gasped as China let her nipples go and the cold air hit her now wet nipples making China smirk, he reached up and untied the bow from her hair making her hair fall out all around her framing her beautiful face.

China looked up at her and felt love well up in him as he saw the blush on Haiti's cheeks her innocent blue eyes looking at him how her hair was down and framing her face and how she looked so frazzled and he took pride in knowing he was the one to do this to her making him grin. China stood and undid his obi and drouped it to the ground along with his shirt leaving just his pants on, he looked at Haiti and saw her blue eyes that held lust stareing up at him he smiled softly and undid his hair tie and leaned down and kissed Haiti lightly and knelt down and slid her pink skirt off and smiled at her yellow panties loving the color of his flag on her.

China spread Haiti's legs apart making her blush she opened her mouth about to say something till he ran his finger over her panties causing her to gasp and moan. He started to run his fingers up and down her panties fast making a big wet spot form then he pressed his finger on that spot making Haiti throw her head back moaning her brown hair fly back with her hair. China smirked and slid her panties off but did not take them fully off leaving them hanging on her left ankle he quickly removed his pants and chuckled as he saw Haiti stare in awe at his cock.

His hand went down and stroked the side of her head and said softly his eyes half lidded "Go on touch it." He smiled in satisfaction as he watched Haiti hesitantly reach a hand up and her hand wrap around his cock. His smile went away as he could barely feel it and he put his hand on top of hers and squeezed her hand making her hand squeeze his cock, he moan and started moving his hand making her move hers when he moved his hand away she kept going stroking a little faster.

China moaned at the feeling of her soft hand on his hot throbbing cock, he put his hand on the back of her head and said in a husky voice "How 'bout you lick it." Haiti looked up at China her innocent blue eyes looking questionable then she leaned forward and licked the tip of his cock she kept licking it and swallowed the pre-cum and then took the head into her hot little mouth. She moved slow sucking him only taking half of him in till he pushed her head down a little more with each suck till her mouth was all the way to the base of his cock.

Haiti started to get used to having all of China's dick in her mouth and started to suck faster she smiled hearing China's groans and sucked harder his cock starting to go down her throat she tightened her throat muscles making China groan loudly. Her eyes went wide as China then thrusted into her mouth and felt hot liquid going down her throat, she pulled away and coughed she had swallowed most of it. China knelt down stroking her bare back and said "Sorry I should have warned you, aru."

China kissed Haiti hotly and hungrily and Haiti responded with just as much hunger for him as they pulled away Haiti looked into China's deep brown eyes and said "Please Yao take me."

China smiled and gave her one last peak and said "Of course Camelia." Then he pushed her down gently.

He lifted one of her legs and kissed from her ankle to the junction between her thighs and gave a quick lick at her clit making her moan softly. He spread her legs and looked Haiti in the eyes as he asked "Are you sure Haiti-kun? We can stop if you don't want to or feel uncomftable." Haiti leaned forward and kissed China softly, but he could feel the love that came from the kiss and that was all he needed.

Haiti gasped as China slowly entered her she felt pain at being stretched she closed her eyes took deep breaths, then she cried out as she felt China break her barrier she was silenced by China's mouth kissing her lovingly when he pulled away he wiped her tears away with his thumb and smiled at her softly and when Haiti nodded he started to move slowly.

China held back the urge to start pounding away knowing that Haiti was delicate; when he heard her moan he started to speed up not going all the way into her. But as her moans increased he went further in her loving the noises she made, as he got all of his cock in her she was moaning very loud and he knew she was close to cumming so he started to thrust faster and deeper. He loved feeling her warmth wrap around him as he pulled out and went back in, he leaned down and took one of her nipples into his mouth making Haiti go crazy.

China pulled away from her nipple with a slight pop as he heard her cry out and arch her back making him go deeper in her causing him to grunt. He pulled out quickly cumming on her stomach, but he saw the white cum that was in her but he didn't care and he was too tired to. He picked up Haiti as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her to his bed and wiped her stomach off and laid her down on his bed and he laid next to her pulling the blanket over them both he kissed the top of her head as she snuggled close to his chest.


End file.
